The invention relates to a handling device for handling workpieces. The invention further relates to a processing system and a method for handling and processing a workpiece.
From EP 0 770 566 D1, a device for transferring objects, in particular hollow bodies such as cans and tubes, from an incoming conveying means to an outgoing conveying means is known. The device comprises at least one rotary-driven rotor, at least one retaining means for the objects, to which a vacuum can be applied and which is hinged to the rotor for common drive, at least one control means which is connected to the retaining means and which is positively guided along a control cam for generating a non-uniform conveying speed of the retaining means, wherein the retaining means is located on a pendulum shaft rotatable about the pivot axis for pivoting about a pivot axis which is parallel to the rotor axis, and wherein the vacuum at the retaining means is generated by an internal passage terminating at the end face of the pendulum shaft.